The Boppers
The Boppers are a fictional gang in 1979. Although they are a softer set that grooves with style instead of muscle, they are tough enough to keep other gang colors off their turf. The Boppers see themselves as keeping Harlem smooth and stylish. Details Story The Boppers are an all African American gang from West Harlem. They love the nightlife, and their usual hangout is a disco hall named Club 45. They are also known to frequent the local pool hall, the Roman Disco nightclub, and The Black Cat Lounge strip club. The Boppers are seen in the film walking down a subway platform during the intro, and later at Cyrus' meeting. In the video game, they appear in Flashback Level E (Sharp Dressed Man), in which the Cochise and Snow must gain entry to a Boppers-owned dance hall before beating up Big Moe, their leader, and stealing his hat. Male Members The male members mostly speak in jive and wear purple waistcoats and fedoras, purple or black long sleeved dress shirts, cream colored trousers, and very shiny black dress shoes. Their Warchief and Lieutenants wear light purple fedoras and gold/yellow long sleeved dress shirts with their vests. Most of the male members seem to have very high opinions of themselves, as they can often be heard talking about hot dates they've had recently, or simply how good they think they look in general. They are bitter rivals of The Hurricanes, who hail from East Harlem. Female Members The female members of the gang do not appear by themselves or outside of the Boppers' main hangouts, and they are overall less aggressive than the male members, only joining in fights if they must. They dress much differently from the male members also, with seemingly no particular dress code applied to them, though most seem to gravitate towards tight and revealing attire. None appear to have any rank, and they also appear to be treated very poorly by the male members, as a female member is once seen being grabbed by the wrist and twice called a "bitch" by a male Lieutenant and then slapped across the face by the Lieutenant for talking back to him and for trying to escape from his grasp; The same scene also implied the female members are expected or possibly even forced to have sex with the male members. Members *Big Moe (Warlord)- Tall One *Tubbz (Warchief)- Yellow Shirt *Boxcar (Lieutenant)- Purple Shirt *Reggie (Lieutenant) *TJ- Gold Shirt *Greenback- Pink Shirt *Nate- Dark Purple Shirt *Donovan- Velvet Shirt *Sharla *Shandra Role Their only appearance in the film was in the opening sequence as an one of many attending gangs in the big meeting *They appear in the mission Flashback E: Sharp Dressed Man. When Cochise and Snow go to Harlem to get a size 9 Bopper's hat for Cochise's initiation into the Warriors . *They appear in the cutscene for the mission All-City where they talk with a Riff about Cyrus' meeting. *They can be seen going, attending and leaving Cyrus' meeting in the cutscene for the mission Desperate Dudes. Appearance Flashback E: Sharp Dressed Man Mission 14: Desperate Dudes (Intro Only) Media The Boppers.png|The Boppers Intro Cochise fighting Boppers.png|A Bopper getting beaten up by Chochise Boppers.gif|The Boppers Logo Trivia *The Boppers are the gang known to have both female and male members. Category:Gangs